orgonefandomcom-20200214-history
Obama - The Muslim Beast
One thing I never expected is the church gurus preaching that the Antichrist is a European and that his base of power would be a European confederacy. I usually hear Christians saying Islam is the Antichrist religion - now they are proving themselves right. Sherry Shriner, YAH's mouthpiece here on Earth posted about a lizard beast arising out of the nations: http://www.islamlies.com/beast.htm This coming Antichrist (who's actually here already) isn't a European beast. As hard as the Illuminati tries to mimic Bible prophecy, setting up FEMA camps and FEMA regions the real Antichrist is a Muslim, and he'll bring the Muslim nations to power for the takeover of the globe. Now, in the Great Tribulation Period you all know in the Bible that the Antichrist sets up a one world religion and kills off Christians and Jews around the world or anybody who doesn't go with this "one world" religion or doesn't worship the Beast. About 3/4 of the world's population becomes whiped out, both by YAH's judgement and Satan's persecution of Christians. We also are told that in the Bible, the Antichrist is the last-days leader of Babylon, WHICH IS AMERICA. (see http://www.thewatcherfiles.com/america.htm) Who is the last days leader of Babylon? Barack Hussein Obama. And what is he? A MUSLIM, this is the Muslim beast that Sherry Shriner had mentioned YEARS AGO. Obama's NOT A Christian people, no matter how hard he tries to hide it. Here's a video where Obama literally admits he's a Muslim. OBAMA ADMITS HE'S A MUSLIM He glorifies Islam, he recited an Islamic prayer call in 2007, and in ths video he says America's isn't a Christian nation. The majority of Americans are CHRISTIAN, which makes America a Christian nation. And the Muslims want to eliminate that because look what they just did to Detroit, it's now became a Muslim city and looks no different from a war-torn city like Damascus. With that being said, remember that the Antichrist wants to kill off Christians right? And what religion has the best reputation of spreading death and hell in every country it exists in? ISLAM. Whether Muslims are a majority or a minority, they kill non-Muslims in the name of their Allah. Islam is not worth what it's named (it's named after salam, an Arabic word for peace). Islam is anything but peace. Look, I understand that in times of history the European Christians were also guilty of this, but many of those were fake Christo-Pagans, and the Talmud Jews of Israel - they're just as part of the problem. But combine it all and you will literally get maybe 2/3 of all the bloodshed that Islam has spread if you even get close. Muslims have conducted acts of terror in every countries where they exist, from majority nations like Afghanistan, Saudi Arabia, Indonesia, Pakistan, Iran, Egypt, African nations like Somalia, Sudan and Nigeria, Ethiopia, Kenya and minority nations like Russia, Philippines, America, China, India and all those places. Here's the trendy pattern when it comes to Muslims. They hate their home country because of the persecution promoted by this demonic religion known as Islam, so they go into another country and then accuse its government of discrimination, then they want to overthrow that government and establish Islam. They do it through activism, they demonize the leaders. They want every country to become miserable with them. It gets even worse than that. In the middle Ages, Spain expelled all its Muslims and hats off to them. But ever since Spain started letting Muslims in, we have all of these Muslims bombing Madrid in 2004 and protesting in southern Spain to they can make it Muslim again. I understand our government is controlled by NWO cabals and scums, sure the Muslims want to overthrow that too (as does everyone else) but they don't care about the safety of Jews, Christians, Pagans, Hindus, atheists BECAUSE THEY WANT THE POWER FOR THEMSELVES to establish their own agenda. Even if our governments weren't controlled by New World Order scumbag foresay, Muslims would still riot and try to overthrow it just for not being Muslim. All these uprisings in the Middle East - in Egypt, in Libya and Syria are all setting the stage for the new Islamic One world government. Christians have are now undergoing double the persecution they've been after these revolutions. That's what happens when you let Muslims into your country so they can freely spread their misery and hate and then you get civil war. Don't let them in unless they are willing to accept you, before you accept them. Many people think, "Oh the Lord loves everybody and would never force them to assimilate." Really? In the Old Testament, if you wanted to live in the Kingdom of Israel or even be involved with it you had adopt to the Israelite lifestyle, and worship HIM you couldn't bring your Mithra or your Allah-worship into the land you HAD to adopt YAH's way of life. All foreigners to Israel had to do this and there were many, particularily Ethiopians, Egyptians and even many Arabs. THE FALSE CULT OF ISLAM That's what's happening today with multi-ethnic nations, because those types of countries are the ones that get the most Muslim migrants and get the most taboo out of it. Muslims will choose a multi-ethnic and a multi-religious nation. And what are the countries today that have the most Muslims living among the others? India, China, Russia, America. These are all multi-ethnic nations, different religions, different languages. Let's remember that these are also big nations with big armies and these big and powerful armies are gonna function as the military wing of this global Islam. Not one country today follows YAH, if they did, they would not be allowing Allah's hate religion to spread into their country. Mahatma Ghandi the national hero of India was killed by a Sikh extremist, and what religion does Sikhism originated from? ISLAM. Angelina Fares belongs to a spiritual movement known as the Druze, this beautiful Israeli model's sister WAS KILLED by family members just because she modeled. And what religion does the Druze belong to? ISLAM. Malcolm X, the African American civil rights activist was called by Muslim radicals just accepting white Christians as humans. A lot of the African nations like Ethiopia, Kenya and Tanzania has a mix of everything as well, in fact Ethiopia's people even have a lot of Israelite bloodline running in them from King Solomon and the Queen of Sheba. There's also a lot of Arabs in Ethiopia, kinda like the "Israel" of Africa they got Christians, Jews and Muslims in that country. Now it's become official, that Obama's mission is to DESTROY all Christians of first America, and eventually the world and establish Islam. That matters if Obama will become the Antichrist or the false prophet because remember that in Revelation, there is a false prophet and the Antichrist. Notice how they depict "Evangelist" and being worse than Hezbollah or Hamas, which are ISLAMIC militant groups. Look at Lebanon, that country once had a thriving Christian community but they all left because of the Muslims. Same thing is happening with Syria, and now AMERICA. Gays and homosexuals love to ridicule Christians for their anti-gay beliefs. Muslim leaders like Louis Farrakhan and Mahmoud Ahmadijinad believe that they should be hung and killed but I don't see the criticisms that's the hate and persecution that is ready to unfold on Christians. Most Americans are gonna go with it, they're gonna fall for the Islamic charade in one way or another. We will pretty much wake up pretty soon and hear Obama on the news suspending the constitution and replacing it with Islamic Shariah Law garbage. If you consider yourself Christian and consider that okay, I don't know what else to say. No guys, it's not just gonna be any typical Muslim nation where you'll have pay an extra tax for being non-Muslim, you will literally be beheaded (according to Qur'an 3:85 and Qur'an 8:12). OUR "DEFENSE" POLITICIANS ARE MUSLIM BROTHERHOOD MEMBERS - THEY HAVE TAKEN OVER THE WHITE HOUSE! http://www.truthorfiction.com/rumors/m/muslim-brotherhood-in-white-house-050813.htm#.Usci-cHnbIV Yes, sure there may be some uproar for a while but it's the real armed Christians that are gonne be prepared. Everyone else, will either just go with it and they'll know by the time who they are worshipping. Look here people, the original Arabs are not like the Muslims of today Islam is not what it was - the God that the Arabs of Moses' days worshipped was NOT ALLAH and their prophet was NOT MUHAMMAD. Moses married an Arab (Zipporah) and her father Jethro didn't freak and scream Allah's name while chasing him with a sword. THE ARABS YESTERDAY VS TODAY Allah is NOT Yahuah. Allah is an ancient moon god from Mecca (which is the holiest city in Islam today, fascinating right?) because Mecca was a Pagan sanctuary and their black cuboid structure they got there has nothing to do with Abraham or as Arabs call him IBRAHIM. Ishmael or ISMAIL never visited Mecca or built this atrocious cube with his father. In fact, Ishmael never even sees Abraham until he re-unites with his half-brother Isaac at Abraham's funeral. The Bible was written by many people, although they weren't good at it, but the Koran was written by ONE MAN. Palestine has been fought over by Jews, Muslims, Romans and Christians and Ottomans and all these armies. It's the most mysterious and contrevoursial land. In the modern-days, the Arab and Muslim armies could never take it by force, and they continue to fail doing so. We must also remember that Jerusalem becomes the seat of the Antichrist. So The Muslims want Israel again? No problem, Yahuah may just allow it for his purposes. No guys, I'm not Zionist or anything but what this simply means is that the Talmudic scumabags who run the apartheid State of Israel today are gonna be overthrown and overpowered by the new Muslim scumbags who are going to start their own apartheid against Christians. The reason why the Muslims and Arabs could never take Israel by force is because the NWO has supported and protected Israel the entire time, but the NWO is the old evil and the new evil ISLAM replaces it. I don't know how this'll happen because Israel currently holds the most powerful army in the Middle East guess we'll have to find out how Israel's army fights without their NWO buddy there to protect them. I can't ever imagine waking up and hearing "The Israeli army has been defeated", so I don't know how that will play out. These Muslim leaders will act like they care for the world, but people will brutally wake up and realize probably by the time they are being thrown inside a FEMA camp. Watch out Christians, and prepare yourselves. May the sleeping Ones wake up, may the Woken and Faithful Ones be protected and hidden. In Yahushua's name. Amen. Category:Obama Category:Muslim Category:Islam Category:Obama is Islam Category:Obama is Muslim Category:Barack Hussein Obama Category:Sherry Shriner Category:Islam Lies Category:Muhammad Category:Allah Category:Quran Category:Great Tribulation Period Category:Bible Codes Category:Orgone Category:Orgone war Category:Arab lizard Category:Muslim lizard